In Time
by eversskye
Summary: Anna ascended to the throne after her sister ran away from the disastrous coronation that left half of the kingdom frozen. After three years and right before she was about to marry Hans, Elsa reappeared. But what secret is she holding and why is she acting like they had never been separated? Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

_**In Time**_

By Eversskye

Summary: Anna ascended to the throne after her sister ran away from the disastrous coronation that left half of the kingdom frozen. After three years and right before she was about to marry Hans, Elsa reappeared. But what secret is she holding and why is she acting like they had never been separated? Elsanna.

**Chapter One:** _It's so Easy_

Despite Anna's initial attempts at chasing after her sister, the onslaught of snow and ice in the North Mountains rendered each expedition useless; no one could manage the steep climb while battling sub-zero winds carrying a foot of ice in their wake.

The princess had given up searching about a month after Queen Elsa's coronation. One year later, under Prince Han's suggestion, she ascended to the throne in order to placate the growing protests amongst the people for not having anyone take control of the situation.

Life was difficult in Arendelle after the freeze left half of the country in everlasting winter. The cities suffered an influx of people who had migrated from the higher altitudes of now-uninhabitable lands. With more mouths to feed but much less room to grow crops on, a dreadful famine spread across once-prosperous Arendelle.

Concerned for the well-being of her people, Anna had issued an order to delay her wedding with Hans indefinitely. The castle gates would welcome all who were left without a home by the freeze, and the royal treasury was swept to the last remaining cent in order to support the people from the devastation.

It was also Queen Anna, who, with a surprising display of insight, suggested that the kingdom switch from farming to hunting and fishing as the main source of support. Trade agreements in fur and lumber were established with the surrounding countries. New alliances were created to benefit Arendelle because other countries saw Anna's still-unmarried status with Hans as opportunities to send their own princes over as suitors.

It took three years for Arendelle to gradually recover.

In time, Anna had matured.

* * *

><p>There is a thickly forested area slightly above the foot of the Northern Mountains, abundant with various types of animals. The slopes there were gentle enough to ride horses through, and the large amount of trees made it easy to hide with a set of bow and arrows in hand, ready to release at an unsuspecting prey.<p>

Anna often visited that location, loved it because of the quiet peacefulness its seclusion offered. It was high enough for snow, but low enough that the flurries fell in soft whispers like lingering caresses from the sky.

One would think that with all of the trouble she had suffered under Elsa's frozen curse, Anna would think twice before willingly go anywhere that reminded her of coldness and ice.

Yet what no one realized was that while Elsa admittedly was never bothered by the cold, Anna actually _loved_ it.

Winter held memories of a time when she was happiest. Warm coats and foggy breaths. Building snowman and throwing snowballs.

Anna loved winter with the same devotion she had once held for her sister. Or perhaps she loved her sister _because_ Elsa was winter.

Either way, the Princess-turned-Queen found herself visiting that part of the mountain each time she wanted escape from the burdens provided with being Queen.

And it was precisely that reason that Anna was there today.

Earlier that morning, she had left the castle with hunting gear in hand, leaving an order with the guards that no one was to follow her. Waving away all protest, she had smiled in glee as she urged her horse into a trot towards the mountains, feeling the wind freely brush against her light strawberry-blond hair.

These days, freedom was more valuable to Anna than anything else. Even love with Hans felt too binding at times.

Too…forceful. Not natural.

So unlike the purity of nature's snowy weather currently surrounding her.

She frowned a bit and brushed the thought of Hans aside for now as she caught sight of a rabbit in her peripheral vision.

"Hyah! Faster, Sitron!"

The horse neighed and rushed forth in a spur of power.

Toned arms borne through three years of hunting grasped onto an arrow and pulled it against the bowstring. She narrowed her eyes to focus on the retreating animal, and let her weapon loose.

The arrow flew into the bushes with a sharp whizzing sound, and Anna pulled on her horse's reigns to slow it down, bending her head slightly to look for any sight of the rabbit.

After a moment she climbed down from Sitron's back, commanding the animal to stay in that place as she left in search of the rabbit.

"Odd. I was sure I'd managed to shoot it."

She quieted when a whisper reached her ears from behind the trees.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, little buddy. I have you."

It was a woman's voice. Clear but mellow, something that would bring to mind a cloudless sky and sunlight dancing on rooftops.

Curious, Anna snuck forward to see who the woman was.

What she saw first was hair.

It was let loose and wild, yet seemed somehow sophisticated at the same time. Luscious, silvery blonde strands pooled like starlight, falling upon pale slender shoulders. The figure was resplendent in the most luminous dress that Anna had ever seen, for it seemed as though the woman's clothes were made of ice itself- millions of frozen carved facets twinkling blue in the sunlight.

The paleness of the woman's skin seemed only to enhance her unearthly appearance, and as the woman's hair blew out of her beautiful face, Anna suddenly recognized it as belonging to someone she could never forget.

"E-Elsa!"

The former princess's jaw dropped and she stumbled forward, tripping onto the ground as she reconnected with her long lost clumsiness.

* * *

><p>She would have expected her sister to approach her angrily or frightened- that desperate visage of the former Queen having haunted Anna's dreams ever since her sister had rejected her years ago.<p>

At the very least, Anna would have thought that Elsa would run away.

The giggling woman holding an injured bunny in front of her did none of those things.

As she offered Anna one hand to pull the current queen up, the former queen continued laughing without restraint.

"Anna. Still ungainly as ever, I see."

The young woman's grin was merry, lighting all the way to her azure eyes as she gazed straight into Anna's own blue-green.

"Uhm."

Anna's mind was a mess.

The female in front of her was so different, almost opposite of the sister she remembered. The Elsa she had known was always serious. Prim and proper, the royal heir and queen had always carried herself with a guarded poise fitting of her position.

The person standing in front of Anna now exuded her uninhibited joy with the innocent ease of someone who had no care in the world.

She would have thought them to be separate people, if not for the familiar distinctive features that could not possibly belong to anyone else.

As Anna's mind ran off, her speech ran along with it.

"Where have you been? Why are you here? Do you know how much trouble you caused, and Arendelle….my gosh, so much Arendelle had been under an eternal winter! I've been trying to fix everything, and I know it was my fault that day, but why did you-"

A sudden squeeze on her nose broke her line of thought, and Anna stopped, eyebrows raised in surprise. She took a deep breath, and said the first thing that came to mind beneath all of the other racing thoughts.

"Wha…Y-You've changed."

Elsa smiled affectionately and drew her into a hug after releasing the rabbit.

Her voice was warm, and Anna could feel blood pumping into her ears as Elsa spoke into it.

"Hush. Don't say anything for now, I miss you."

Unable to resist, Anna wrapped her arms tightly around her sister, feeling warmer than she'd been in years despite the coolness of Elsa's skin.

When had they last held each other like this?

For how long had she lost this type of love?

As if under a spell, Anna's mind quieted while she buried her face into her sister's shoulder.

Elsa did not seem at all like the queen Anna had seen her last. There were so many questions left unanswered, such as where Elsa had disappeared to for the past three years, and what had changed her so.

_But I don't care_, the small voice in Anna's mind insisted.

For years, standing outside and knocking on her sister's door…this was the loving, the happy Elsa that Anna had always dreamt of. The sister she had always wanted.

Closing her eyes and feeling her heart burst longingly for the person within her arms, Anna failed to see the snow surrounding them melt…and eventually disappear.

* * *

><p>End chapter one.<p>

**A/N:** This was surprisingly fun to write. I know I should be updating _Snow Red_, but this idea popped into my mind randomly. What do you think, should I continue this? Or should I stop and concentrate on my other story instead?


	2. Chapter 2

_**In Time**_

By Eversskye

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own _Frozen_. I don't own the chapter titles either. They are lyrics from the Japanese parody song "Yatta". The plot to this story, however, is all mine.

**Chapter Two:** _Happy Go-Lucky_

"Hey! Come back! I'm not done with you yet."

Anna had never imagined her sister to be anything other than clean and orderly, but here Elsa was, crawling through a bilberry bush as she called out in search of the injured rabbit she had let go of earlier.

After a moment the older girl reappeared, frazzled expression on her face and leaves sticking out at random places in her hair. The rabbit was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm. I wanted to make sure it was okay before I let it go."

Pouting slightly, Elsa stood up and shook the dirt and leaves from her hair.

The effect was instantaneous. Anna watched, amazed as lustrous light-blonde locks cascaded back onto the former queen's shoulders as though they had been newly brushed. Not a speck of dirt remained on her face or clothes, and all at once it seemed, Elsa was back to her normally polished state.

It's not that she tries to be that way. She just totally looks the part, Anna thought, frowning with slight envy. Already, her sister looked fit for attending a royal ball.

_Fit to be queen._

Much more than Anna would ever be, perhaps.

The young queen felt torn by the tumulus emotions within her. On one hand she would gladly switch back with Elsa at any time- it was Elsa who was born and bred to be queen, Anna was simply a stand in. Anna was only an alternate who wanted to be released from her position, to be free to discover herself, and to discover her true purpose in life.

On the other hand, Anna had spent so much time and effort on taking care of Arendelle these past three years. It was more than a little discomforting to see her sister look so regal without even trying, while she herself had to spend endless nights studying proper postures and practicing various ways to speak.

Anna did not look the part. Grace and majesty came to Elsa as easy as breath.

Elsa, who was currently leaning closer and closer towards her with a mischievous expression on her face.

"It's your fault, you know."

Anna blinked, the other girl's voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

_Wait. What?_

"You were the one who injured the rabbit. For that, you'll have to spend the entire day with me searching for it."

Elsa grinned childishly, looking much younger than Anna remembered her three years last. In fact, she looked and acted exactly like how she would have had she not hid in her room those many years ago.

Reaching one hand forward, the older girl wove her fingers with Anna's and pulled her away.

Still unsure of what to say, the strawberry blonde allowed herself to be taken higher into the mountains, hands tingling with warmth.

* * *

><p>"No. No, no, no! I'm a queen now, and I do not have time for such…such ridiculous things!"<p>

The sun's rays reflected an orange-yellow against the mountainside, slanted in early afternoon. Around her and as far as Anna could see, everything was white.

The ground was soft beneath her feet. Above her, tree branches were blanketed with a thick layer of snow. Anna imagined herself standing within a field of cotton balls, so gentle and puffy was the image her surroundings depicted that when they had first arrived Anna had thought of laying down just to test and see if it was all as comfortable as it felt.

Only, Elsa had somehow managed to grab a handful of snow before Anna could do anything. With an impish glow in her eyes, the older girl had turned towards her younger sister.

Clear azure made contact with teal eyes, and Anna could read the other girl's thoughts as well as if Elsa had said them out loud.

"No! Elsa, don't you dare!"

She raised both hands up trying to cover herself- too late- as Elsa laughed and threw the snowball onto her face. Squeaking at the cold contact, Anna slipped.

Thankfully, the snow really was as soft as she had imagined it.

"Arghh. You-! Now you've done it…"

She squirmed to dust the snow off her hair while pushing herself to stand, suddenly irate.

As she followed her sister through the mountains, the initial shock of Elsa's reappearance had gradually worn out. The wonder of seeing her sister in such a state had given way to the frustration that she had always hid deep inside. It was pure heat that she was feeling now.

A childhood of waiting outside the door. Years of questions, trusting and believing that her sister would one day answer to all of them. Yet…

Their parents had died, leaving them with only reach other. These past three years were the worst. Elsa had abandoned her, had thrust all of the responsibilities of ruling an Arendelle that was falling apart onto her younger sister. Without a word, Elsa had run off.

Anna's blood boiled as she glared at her sister. _The nerve of her!_

"You think you can just waltz back into my life after disappearing for three years?! I'm an adult now, a queen! I don't have time for these childish games. I've stopped the nonsense building snowmen and playing in the snow once you left. I have responsibilities, unlike you! And if you don't want to answer any of my questions, then- ahhhhh!"

A bucket-sized quantity of snow was dumped onto her head as she spoke, and Anna gasped, tears falling from her face. Whether from frustration or surprise, she did not know.

"Cool down, Anna."

Before her, Elsa stood with a slightly guilty yet affectionate gaze on her face.

Despite her righteous anger, Anna nonetheless felt the fire inside of her die away. She sighed in resignation, unable to be furious with her sister for long.

It did not mean that Elsa should be so easily forgiven, however, and Anna looked at her hands, contemplating her next course of action.

She would have her questions answered, whatever it took.

But for now…revenge should be delivered fresh.

Anna smirked, grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it back at her sister.

Elsa yelped and stumbled back as the younger girl followed her assault by launching herself at the older. They tumbled onto the ground, with Anna on top.

She pinned Elsa with her legs, all the while grabbing more snow and rubbing it wherever she could see skin.

* * *

><p>After the snowball fight and chasing each other for what seemed like hours, the two Arendelle queens collapsed upon a heap of snow that Elsa had earlier created. They took shaking deep breathes in unison, shoulders pressing against each other as they lay side by side.<p>

Anna reached over to link arms with her sister, a thrill of warmth running through her fingers at the touch. It was an odd feeling, she noted, one she had never felt before.

Perhaps it was due to a lacking of her sister's wanted presence in her life, Anna thought, sliding her fingers experimentally against Elsa's smooth skin.

She could feel goose bumps rise along with her touch. She was happy.

"That was…the most fun I've had since forever."

They turned to look at each other, smiling.

"Me too, Anna."

The young queen would have been content to stay like that forever. She would have been fine with having her questions answered at a much later time, but a thought suddenly struck her that made her blood run cold.

_What would happen when today ends?_

After having her sister back- the sister that she'd always dreamed of, the sister that used to be before a door separated them- Anna could not bear the thought of losing Elsa once more.

She sat up, peering into the other girl's eyes.

"Hey Elsa."

The former queen's eyes fluttered closed and she pulled her sister's arm back, snuggling into it.

"Hmm?"

Anna bit her lips.

"Come back with me."

At this Elsa's eyes reopened, a strange emotion clouding them that Anna could not decipher.

"I-I mean, you don't have to answer my questions right away. I'm fine with it now. I just want you back, you know? And you can be queen if you want to. It's always been meant for you."

For the first time that day, Elsa's expression was sad as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Anna. But…"

She did not continue, quietly standing up and pulling her sister along with her once more.

"Elsa?"

"Shh. I'll show you something."

For fifteen minutes they walked in silence.

Above them, the sky was starting to turn darker. Eventually Anna's nervousness grew as she watched shadows move beneath the waving trees.

A howl echoed close by.

"E-Elsa?"

Her breath hitched, and Anna froze. They were surrounded by eyes.

Deep within the pushes and hidden beneath the trees, yellow malicious eyes reflected from the semi-darkness.

"Hooooowwwwwllllll!"

_Wolves. A large pack of wolves!_

Anna screamed.

Nearby, Elsa had grabbed into her shoulders, pulling the younger girl into her embrace as she attempted to calm Anna down.

"Shh. It's okay, Anna. Hold still!"

"What are you doing?"

Closer and closer the wolves approached, while Anna squirmed within her sister's hold.

Eventually the animals came into plain view, more than two dozen of them. Turning to the largest of the pack, Elsa let go of her shivering sister, arms extended.

"Come here!"

The wolf leader pounced.

Anna screamed once more, watching as her sister wrestled with the beast. The other wolves seemed to follow, closing in on the sisters.

It took a moment for Anna to see that the wolf was not biting her sister. Rather, it was licking and nibbling her face while her hands dug deep into the animal's fur, petting it. The surrounding canines whimpered and barked, waggling their tails as though asking for attention as well.

_O-kay. Today has been weird, but this certainly tops it all._

She did not notice when, but Elsa's hand reached out to pull her into the group. Anna yelped, as the wolves began to snuggle against her.

* * *

><p>They sat within a circle of warm furry wolves, and Anna watched as her sister petted and spoke to each one of them lovingly.<p>

It was the most warmth she had ever seen from Elsa, and she stared, transfixed by the gentleness of the other girl's touch. Elsa's lips curled into an affectionate smile, and her eyes were now a deep, soft hue.

It was a stark contrast to the cold sophistication she had shown on her coronation day, and Anna felt her heart beat longingly as she looked at her sister.

There was no denying that she preferred this Elsa more, no matter how irresponsible the girl was.

And yet…

This Elsa hardly felt like her sister at all, perhaps because they've been apart for so long that Anna was never given the chance of knowing who Elsa truly was. She recalled her thoughts from earlier during the day, about how Elsa was like a queen, of how wrong that assumption had been.

No, this Elsa…

Elsa is an angel.

A goddess.

Ever so beautiful and ever so magical…but warm and approachable. Always there for your hopes and dreams. Elsa the protector, the lover.

This was the Elsa that Anna had known, and always believed in during her childhood.

As if noticing Anna's gaze on her, Elsa turned and gave her sister a warm smile before scooting closer.

The older girl's voice was melodic when she spoke, and Anna felt her cheeks flush as the girl called her name.

"Anna."

Elsa's hands were cold to the touch. But as they grasped her own, Anna's skin seemed to burn.

"I'm sorry for leaving Arendelle. But I do not regret it."

She gestured to the wolves, eyes dancing as she spoke.

"You see…it was only after I came here, that I realized being queen does not simply entail the welfares of my people. There is a significantly large population of animals as well as magical creatures on this mountain that are in need of my help as well."

Anna tilted her head in confusion.

"Magical creatures?"

"Well, yes. Trolls. Fairies. Dragons. Centaurs. Unicorns. Golems. Talking trees. Many others. They cannot live in this constant winter forever, but I cannot control my powers enough to dissipate what it has brought forth three years ago. I need your help."

The young queen's eyes widened in confusion.

"My help?"

Elsa grinned but did not explain more.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>By the time the wolves had departed, the moon had risen above the treetops. The night was quiet aside from the occasional rustling of wind blowing across heavily snow-laden leaves. They were walking along an icy path on the mountainside.<p>

Anna basked within the peaceful atmosphere, sneaking a glance over at her sister, who was looking down the cliff wonderingly.

Where did the sun go, she wondered. It seemed to be only a few minutes; just moments ago since they had reunited and she yet had experienced more adventures than she did her entire life.

The queen knew that by now, Hans and everyone else were probably looking for her. But looking at her sister's lonely figure in the distance, Anna did not want to leave. She did not want it to end so soon. She would have loved to spend more time with Elsa.

Hastening her steps to catch up with the other girl, Anna tugged on her sister's dress, attempting to draw the other's attention.

"Shh!"

Elsa faced her, raising one slender finger to touch against the younger girl's lips, effectively silencing her.

"They're coming to find you, look."

The former queen pointed, and Anna could follow her line to sight to see a line of torches lit in the distance.

Her heart dropped.

Taking a deep breath, the strawberry blonde removed the pale digit from her lips, frowning slightly at the loss of contact.

"Elsa…I don't want to be apart from you."

Turning away from the direction of the Arendelle search team, Elsa smiled as she looked at her sister. A glow of delight lit up within her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

The shorter girl sighed.

"Yes! Yes, I…come with- "

She was not able to finish her sentence, as a pair of lips swiftly descended upon her own. It was soft and chaste, yet not without a hint of warmth in them…Anna felt her heart thrumming suddenly as her eyes widened in shock.

As promptly as it had started, the kiss was quick to end, followed by a large crack below their feet.

Mind still swimming in confusion, Anna scrambled to grab a hold of her sister as the ice beneath them crumbled and they fell into the cliff below.

"What were you thinking? Elsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

><p>That night, the soldiers of Arendelle reached the cliff side where Anna's foot prints had lead them, only to find a large chunk of ice having melted off, as well as their queen's voice echoing into the night.<p>

Word began to spread:

Anna the Queen was kidnapped.

Elsa the Witch has reappeared.

* * *

><p>End Chapter Two.<p>

**A/N:** Thank You for each and every one of your favs/follows and especially reviews! I was delighted to read each one of them, and it has been the source of my inspiration to update this story. The only problem is, now I feel so spoiled and I'd be very disappointed if this chapter isn't as welcomed as the first. –Erases the words 'will work for money' and puts on a sign that says 'Will write for reviews'-

…Just joking. Thanks for reading everyone; I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this. I plan to update _Snow Red_ soon, so I don't expect to write another chapter until my other story has been updated. But then again, who knows what'll happen when inspiration strikes? I have grand schemes for the other one, but this story just flows more easily from my fingertips.


	3. Chapter 3

_**In Time**_

By Eversskye

**Disclaimer: ** See previous chapter. No, the lyrics to _Yatta_ will not be in order with the chapter titles.

**Chapter Three:** _If There's a Change in You_

They fell on a large bed of snow in the valley below North Mountain.

Anna gasped, sputtering a mouthful of flurries from her lips. Shakily she pushed herself up, dusting the sprinkles of white from her hair and her clothes before narrowing her eyes to look at the girl beside her.

"Elsa!" she screamed, unsure if her heart was pounding so quickly from fright or frustration.

Meanwhile, half buried within her own creation, the former queen did not seem to share her sister's distress. The light blonde sent a mischievous smirk towards her younger sister before bursting into laughter at the scowl directed at her.

"Seriously, Elsa! I can't believe you did that!"

The shorter girl huffed and crossed her arms. "I thought we were going to die."

If looks could kill, perhaps Elsa would have at the very least quieted down by now. As it was, the strawberry blonde's glare only served to amuse her further. The older girl fell back into the snow and she lay, part of her cheeks burrowing in its softness while she chortled.

"Anna, being so serious doesn't fit you. You should have seen that look on your face when we fell. It was priceless. I'd give my life to see that any day."

The former queen remained on the ground, moving her arms and legs to create a snow angel.

Once again, Anna marveled at the newfound playfulness her sister showed. Elsa was out of character. Too happy, too childish. But it was difficult to remain angry at her sister when Elsa was like this, Anna eventually realized, her eyebrows relaxing reluctantly.

Elsa was in her element. So happy, so carefree as she continued to bury herself within the snow. As she lifted her head slightly to look at her sister, the flakes on Elsa's hair seemed to shimmer under the moonlight.

She was beautiful. A child of winter. Perhaps it was only after she had run away, was Elsa finally able to freely do the things she was forbidden to as a child.

Anna could feel her heart thundering in her chest, suddenly for a much different reason than before. The young queen's mouth was suddenly dry as she watched Elsa laugh without abandon. Her cheeks felt warm, and Anna shook her head as though to clear them of those foreign thoughts towards her sister.

"Alright. I know I suck at trying to be the more mature one. But now your laughing at me is getting out of hand."

She turned, about to stomp away, yet the grin on Elsa's lips stopped her.

"Don't pout, Anna."

Tilting her head slightly, the former queen extended an elegant hand in silent command to be pulled up. Anna rolled her eyes, noting how royally spoiled her sister was behaving at the moment. Nonetheless, she reached over to help the older girl stand.

"I'm _not_ pouting," Anna grumbled.

The taller girl chose not to reply. Instead, Elsa suddenly dashed forward, deeper into the valley.

Anna wasted no time in sprinting after her.

"W-wait! Why are we here?"

"Hurry Anna! I have something to show you."

With that the two ran into the night, completely oblivious of the chaos happening upon the cliffs above them within the ranks of Anna's search party.

* * *

><p>It was a lake that Elsa had wanted to show her sister. A frozen one, with ice so clear the moonlight seemed to shine within its depths rather than being reflected from it. The surrounding pine trees, heavy with snowfall, served only to accentuate the picturesque feel of their surroundings.<p>

Anna felt her eyes widen, mouth opening slightly at the sight. She took in a deep breath. "It's…"

"Gorgeous," Elsa completed, a warm glint in her eyes as she observed the current queen. She flicked her wrists expertly, and a pair of skates formed around their feet.

It was something they hadn't done in a very long time. Slipping and sliding, they made their way to the center of the lake. Back and forth they twirled and skated, never more than a meter apart.

As she felt the nightly breeze lay kisses upon her skin, Anna tried to relax and calm her mind of its confusion. There were so many questions left unanswered, and none of Elsa's actions made any sense. Even her own emotions were filled with uncertainty, but Anna was reluctant to break whatever moment they were having by resuming her quest for answers.

Since she was a child, Elsa had always been the one whose company Anna sought for most. It hadn't changed in all these years, she mused. So despite all of her perplexity, what Anna felt most was a deep yearning for the other girl. To be in Elsa's company no matter what the cost. Unanswered questioned be damned.

Still, it did not help matters any that what Anna felt was not entirely appropriate at all. Elsa did not feel like _just_ her sister. There were times that Elsa did not seem like her sister at all. It was almost like they'd just ran off for a secret affair.

Was it possible to be so attracted to someone? And her sister, nonetheless. Any time now, Hans would catch them and find out.

A cool hand slipped within her own, and Anna felt her face warming up. She entwined their fingers together, as Elsa looked at her adoringly, innocently.

Anna's heart shuddered as she took in a warm breath. The air smelled fresh. Like wintery pine and freshly fallen snow.

Like Elsa herself.

They were standing impossibly close. If the young queen had leaned just a tiny bit closer, perhaps she would be able to feel the older's breath upon her own. She swallowed hard, attempting to pull away from clear azure eyes that seemed to shine with something she could not comprehend.

Only to land upon Elsa's lips. Soft and smooth. Anna could remember them upon her own just moments ago in that chaste kiss she was given before they had fallen down.

And falling she still was, probably. _Closer._

Anna had never felt that way before. Not with Hans. Never with Hans, did she feel in a kiss as though there was something in it so delicate, her heart ached to protect.

_Closer._

Her eyes closed and they touched.

* * *

><p>She couldn't breathe.<p>

Anna took a while to realize that it wasn't due to the kiss. They were both under water. Somehow, the lake had partially melted.

With frantic wave of her arms, Anna soon reached the surface, gasping for air. Cold and drenched, she caught sight of a large piece of ice floating nearby and swam over towards it, arms leaning onto the mini glacier for support as she caught her breath.

"Elsa! I swear. If this is another one of your jokes, I'll…" her words drifted off as she turned around.

The former queen was nowhere to be found.

"Elsa?"

Groaning slightly, Anna pulled herself from the water to sit upon the ice, frantically craned her neck back and forth in search of her sister.

"It's not funny. Where are you?" she yelled.

The lake was empty, save for a few scattered sheets of floating ice. Below her, the water seemed eerily calm.

"It's okay. I'm not angry anymore! Just…come out, Elsa."

There was no reply.

"Elsa!"

A thought occurred to her then, that perhaps her sister was still in the water. At once she jumped, diving back into the cold depths to search for any sign of life at all. It took a minute of drowning in the worst fear Anna had ever experienced in her life, but with luck, her fingers managed to grasp onto something that vaguely seemed like an arm.

Upwards, she pulled, and soon they both broke free into the surface.

She did not know how she managed to bring them back to the shore, but after what seemed like an eternity, she finally set foot on land. Throughout the time, Elsa did not open her eyes, did not wake up at all.

At first she believed that the older girl had probably taken too much water into her lungs. Yet after a frantic attempt at reviving her sister, Anna realized that Elsa was breathing. She had been breathing, even when Anna had first pulled her from the lake. Lying upon the ground, the older girl was more pale than Anna had ever seen her before. Still, there were no wounds that could be seen, and drowning did not seem to be the cause of the girl's lack of consciousness.

Come to think of it, there was no reason why Elsa had stayed in the water for so long. After all, Anna recalled that her elder sister knew how to swim.

Eyes wet with worry, the strawberry blonde draped one of her sister's arms around her shoulders, letting the older girl lean on her for support as she trudged through the snow in search of help.

"Please, hang on."

* * *

><p>Her back ached, and her arms had lost any feeling long ago. Anna continued on, however, half pulling half dragging her sister and herself through the forest. A light seemed to shine not too far ahead, and for the first time in forever, Anna allowed herself to hope.<p>

"Anyone? Is anyone there? Please help!"

She sighed in relief when a deep voice echoed back, followed by the wooshing sound of a sled.

"Who's there!?"

She watched as a tall, broad figure approached, carrying what seemed to be a lantern. Behind him trailed a reindeer tugging on a sled full of ice blocks. As the mountain man stared at her suspiciously, Anna found herself rushing to explain her situation in hopes that he could offer his aid.

She did not manage to speak more than a few words when he bent forward suddenly, raising his lantern to take a better look at the girl draped around her shoulders.

"Elsa!" the stranger exclaimed.

What happened afterwards occurred in a blur as Anna was pushed backwards. Before she could completely gather herself, her older sister was already in the muscular arms of the ice harvester. He carried Elsa easily to the sled, laying her upon the ice blocks and grabbing hold of the reins to motion his reindeer into action.

Anna quickly grabbed hold of his sled before he could leave, narrowing her eyes frustratingly. It was obvious that the man knew who Elsa was, but Anna felt that she could not trust him just yet. His intentions remained unclear despite the worried reaction he seemed to give upon seeing the unconscious girl.

"Who are you, and what are you planning to do with my sister?"

The young man rolled his eyes.

"What else? I'm trying to save her. Wasn't that what you were calling out for?"

The queen did not know how to respond, so despite the confusion raging through her mind, she followed him silently across the forest while praying that it was the right decision to do so.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Elsa did not need any help after all. She awoke shortly after the sled had started moving. There was an air of calmness around her as she glanced at her companions, lips upturned in a smile and eyes unsurprised, as though she had been awake the entire time.<p>

Stifling a scream of relief, Anna grabbed her sister into a tight hug, choosing to ignore the onslaught of other emotions through her mind at the moment. The younger girl had half a mind to strangle her sister for all the trouble she had caused, but the worry Anna had experienced for the past while left her exhausted. Instead, she chose to bury her face in the elder's shoulders instead, sobbing slightly.

Elsa's smile widened, and she raised one hand to pet her sister's hair lovingly. She paused when her fingers touched something cold and white.

"We should build a snowman," the former queen observed, blinking as snow began to fall upon them.

_After all that has happened, this is the first thing she thinks of upon waking up?_

Anna was not alone in her sentiments. Before she could reply, she was interrupted by a snort from their strange rescuer, who had earlier introduced himself to her as Kristoff.

"Haven't you had enough adventures for today?"

The young man's tone was warm and tinged with amusement, as though he had experienced a similar conversation with Elsa before. Breaking apart from the hug, Anna stole a glance at her sister, whose eyebrows were raised slightly in defiance.

"We should build a snowman," she repeated.

There was no need for Elsa to say anything else as shortly afterwards, Kristoff sighed and raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine. But only after we arrive. God knows you need your rest."

At this, Elsa rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Bitterness boiled within Anna's stomach as she quietly watched her companions interact. Elsa and the mountain man…how long had they known each other? How much more does Kristoff know about Elsa than Anna did about her own sister?

With each question running through her mind Anna could feel an unfamiliar jealousness rise to her throat. She fought the urge to glare at Kristoff, wishing to replace the position in Elsa's heart that he no doubt held. For the past few years, he had accompanied her sister and taken Anna's rightful place.

She felt angry at the unfairness of it all. Yet try as she might, the young queen could not come up with a reason to hate the man. He had been nothing but kind to them. And truly, it was not his fault that Anna was separated from her sister for the past many years.

She settled with clutching tightly to Elsa's arm as the sled rode into the night.

* * *

><p>Building a snowman, as it turned out, was impossible by the time they reached the tiny cabin that was Kristoff's house. The sky had cleared once more and the ground seemed to be devoid of any snow or ice. If Anna had noticed the lack of coldness within the ever-frozen North Mountain, she was too tired to mention anything. After a quick dinner, she collapsed into a deep sleep beside the fireplace, resolving to confront Elsa with her questions as soon as she woke up the next day.<p>

Once the current queen of Arendelle had fallen asleep, Kristoff motioned for Elsa to step outside with him. They settled side by side near the door, Elsa's eyes looking into the distance while the ice harvester watched her with a grim expression on his face.

"It's working, isn't it? Arendelle will thaw, just like how you had planned."

The long haired girl nodded as Kristoff continued.

"But you haven't told her yet-"

At this Elsa raised a hand to silence him, finally turning to look at her companion.

"She doesn't need to know. At least not yet."

"Elsa, yes she does! She deserves to know."

His voice deepened in its attempt to not awaken the royal inside while also fighting the urge to scream at the same time. He placed both of his hands on her shoulder, shaking them while she shook her head at him.

Her voice was soft when she replied.

"I have to do this, Kristoff. Arendelle depends on it."

He sighed. "I hate it. But I'll always help you, you know that. Tell me, is this what you really want? Would you be happy with what happens in the end?"

Elsa nodded.

"Of course. We really should build a snowman before time runs out though."

For the second time that night, Kristoff snorted.

"Idiot."

Then he smiled sadly, shaking his head as he walked back inside.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

**A/N:** Things will definitely pick up next chapter. Actually, I did not originally plan to end this chapter here, as it had been my intention to finish the next chapter of _Snow Red _first before dealing with this story. My other story has taken and will take a lot more time than I want it to though, so I figured posting whatever I have here so far wouldn't be too bad of an idea. This story is kind-of like my breather in writing, for whenever I want to take a break from the many plotlines running through my head as I plan for the other story to continue.

Once again, thank you for every favorite/follow/review. I hope this chapter did not disappoint too much. I have half a mind to rewrite it, but I can't really pinpoint what I want to change.


End file.
